No Good
by ruiiko
Summary: I'm no good. And I never have been.


**Another ship I quite like, but haven't done anything with them up until now. Anyways tho, not really any romance, but there is alot of fluff. They are the same too close to be siblings, so i mean I guess if it tickles your fancy, you can imagine them being more than siblings. Or that they have crushes on eachother, but they dont... just a brother comforting his overly sad sister and whatnot. :p but yeah... enjoy and review!**

* * *

It was painful to see Rin so sad. Len could only watch his sister, as she sat a distance from him. She had been uncharastically quiet today, so Len could only assume something was wrong with his beloved sister. She wasn't sad often, and when she was, she completely shut down.

She knew her limits.

When she was done, she was done.

But it was difficult, for both Rin and Len when she was sad. The two were alike in many ways, but in that same aspect, they were very different. When Len was upset, he would immediately try talking to someone. When Rin was sad, she didn't talk. At all. Heck, she might as well have been lifeless.

No tears, no nothing. Usually, she just wouldn't talk. When she'd get home from school, she'd sleep the night away, and if she were to wake up, she'd be grumpy, and would get into arguements with her mum, or even Len, easily. And as much as Len knew it was a good idea to leave her alone on days like those, he couldn't.

She was his twin sister, for goodness sake. They might as well have been the same person, at that. They felt what eachother felt. So, seeing Rin sad made him feel just as sad.

It was his duty to try and cheer her up, as her twin brother, and that's exactly what he was going to do!

* * *

Len watched Rin's sleeping body, covered and wrapped up in blankets. Shielding hersef from the world. Len let out a sigh. She was always so much more peacefull when she slept. He just wished she could always feel that at peace. Today, even as much as she was quiet, that didn't mean she was at peace at all. There was something in her eyes, something that was bugging her. Len could see it.

He just didn't know what.

And that hurt, even more than knowing that his sister was sad. It hurt to know that he didn't know what was bothering her. So he couldn't help, unless he asked. Which would probably just end in Rin either ignoring him, or earning a slap.

Either way, it was a risk he was willing to take.

A risk he had to take!

He noticed Rin beginning to stir under the blankets, until she was slumped into a sitting stance, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't realise Len was right behind her. She just felt lifeless, like all the life had been drained from her body. She was so tired. Even after hours of sleep, too. This was a type of tired that sleep couldn't heal.

And it felt horrible.

"Good morning, Rin," Len whispered. Rin jumped then with a gasp, as she turned to stare at Len with wide eyes. She then let out a sigh.

"Jees, you scared me, Len!" She said, holding a hand to her chest, right above her heart.

Len smiled gently. "i'm sorry," He apologized. "How was your nap?"

Rin sighed, as she fell back into her pillow. "I could go for another two or three." She said, managing to force out a laugh. A smirk found its way on Len's lips, feeling glad that although Rin was upset, she managed to keep up a sense of humour. Len then sprawled out on his tummy next to her. Rin turned to face him, looking into his eyes. She could feel his body radiating heat, and a genuine smile came to her lips. She always did fee better around her brother.

"Would you keep me company?" Rin wondered. They usually slept in the same bed anyways. Rin wasn't fully comfortable being on her own yet, much to her parents distaste. But really, the two were twins, it's not like they would do anything inappropriate. Rin didn't want to admit it, but she had separation issues. She and Len had been close since birth. The thought of one day growing old, and being without him terrified Rin!

"If that's what you would like." Len accepted her offer. He would stick with her to the very end to ensure her happiness and safety.

Rin sighed a happy smile, as she moved in closer to Len, so her head was resting comfortably against his chest. She felt his arms wrapping around her. They stayed like this for a while, but neither Rin nor Len could feel sleep returning.

They both had too much on their minds.

Rin, with the thoughts of everything that went wrong today.

Len, with the thoughts that although he was glad his twin was opening up to him ever so slightly, he knew something was still wrong. She hadn't mentioned anything yet, and he was waiting anxiously. He didn't know if he should bring it up himself, in fear for angering her.

Then, Len could feel Rin's body shivering and shaking in his grip. He glanced down, as he began to feel Rin gripping his sweater tighter, as it was becoming wet with her tears. "Woah, hey, hey, hey," Len cooed, as he ran his fingers through her hair lovingly. "What's wrong?" She had finally cracked. It guilted Len to admit it, but he was sort of glad. It was better than bottling it all in.

"I'm sorry," Rin sobbed quietly against him. "I tried to hold it in, but i just can't. I'm so sorry," She snivelled.

Len sat up then, pulling her up with him. He then began to wipe the tears running from her eyes, but they kept spilling. "Don't be sorry," Len purred. "It's better to let it out than to bottle it in."

Rin didn't say anything. She just sat there, allowing Len to attempt to wipe away tears, as his other hand was still running through her hair. She felt paralyzed—this always happened when she cried. She couldn't move. "Please tell me what's wrong." Len said.

'i'm no good," Rin whispered. "And I never have been."

It shocked Len to hear this. Did she really think that about herself? That wasn't true in the least! She was one of the best people he had the pleasure of knowing. He was even luckier to have her as his sister. A tender smile came to his face, as he shook his head. "You don't actually believe that, do you?" It was a disturbing thing for her to have said, in the least. How long had she been thinking that? What was making her think this?

Rin nodded. "It's true."

"No it's not!" Len denied, taking her by the shoulders, giving her a gentle shake. "Rin, you're one of the most wonderful people I know. Please don't think like that."

Rin looked up to him with glossy eyes. "You mean that?"

Len laughed. "Of course!"

Rin sighed, lowering her head. The crying had come to a stop, and she was beginning to feel tired all over again. Her body felt weak. But she still felt as if she couldn't move. Instead, she rested her head against Len's shoulder for support. She said nothing. Len wrapped his arms around her, and they sat in silence together, as Len rubbed her back supportively.

Seriously, Rin felt so lucky to have a brother like Len. She didn't have to say any more for him to understand, he just comforted her. Heck, she herself didn't know why she was feeling like that. But it was just a feeling that washed over her every once in a while, leaving her feel drained. She couldn't help it. Being sad was no joke.

"You know you can always count on me too, right?" Len whispered then. Rin looked up to him. He was wearing a goofy smile. "If I ever find out who's making you think like this, I'll kick their butt."

That last statement made Rin bust out into laughter.

He always said that. And he'd always try and go after the ones who would upset Rin, and beat them up. Or rather, he would get beaten up.

But still, the thought was comforting, that Len would do anything for her.

She really was lucky to have him.


End file.
